Talk:Nightclan
I found sky(anti)f Sky(anti)f is a vandal who is a hornet vandal(very possibly even THE hornet vandal) and the anti-clan vandal. She is (oops, had to censor this) She admitted it just now in hill7. Update: She said that she'll leave the wiki alone if I get rid of the numbers. So I censored her IP address to comply. She is now the prime subject for being the "vandal mastermind". If she IS the hornet vandal using multiple addresses, then she was clever enough to frame Dominula. ...Oops never mind. She is at it again. Her IP is 99.188.255.0 Wow. Who knew she was that smart. -chuckles- -smoke An old enemy is back, after so much time. I should've known better. *Shakes head sadly and sighs, wings folded neatly behind back, a gold glow penetrating the air* We can't afford to go after this guy, though, we must keep our posts and fight, or risk losing it all. So well.... *hands each person a phoenix feather, each a different colour* ...now... you're um... immortal, use it in roleplay wisely. As for the vandals, keep cleaning your pages up, eventually they'll get bored. ~Aura Hello fair ones. I agree with all that Auraphoenix has said so far, we mus stand our ground and keep in touch at all times. The Hidden Thunderclan has decided to disband and part ways, so now, I am no longer Dawnstar, I am New Twilight, Auraphoenix's vampire counterpart (if she agrees). -Dawnstar, now New Twilight Hello New Twilight. Sad to say The Hidden Thunderclan has disbanded, and of course you may be my counterpart. As for your lost clan, what happened to them? ~ αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 15:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) My clan has decided to part ways as loners yet again, and my long gone deputy Lostfang has come back for today to stand by my side and watch them depart. He then plans to quit FLAB3. Maybe I... no... I couldn't. Nevermind. Consider me as part of the Union, but only as an individual. -New Twilight There are new vandals each day. I doubt they'll get bored. - The Yokai *Sighs, blood from my latest victim dripping slowly from my jaw* I've just eliminated many possibilities. *Sighs again, eyes dull* I don't know what to do anymore. ~Aura *Alright, I've got two ideas that might just be crazy enough to work! Maybe we could find out WHAT is attracting the new contributors and start from there. Or we could deter attention AWAY from the wiki! But how do we do that. - The Yokai I already know what's attracting the new vandals. FLAB3 is old. FLAB4 is new. Everyone has instead went to waiting for FLAB4, and FLAB3 is turning into those old sections of the big city with street gangs and guns and really old diners that serve crap -- literally. It's gonna become a whole other crime city, but I don't wanna let go of it, there must be a way to save FLAB3! If we pay no attention to the vandals and keep on with our own developments, firstly, we'll miss the case so much we'll actually want to cause trouble, secondly, it's alot harder to keep climbing. I don't know what to do anymore.... *sighs* Meet me in snow5 or hill4? ~Aura WRITERS BLOCK WRITERS BLOCK WRITERS FUCKING BLOCK! GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M OUT OF IDEAS 2 WORDS INTO THE STORY! :'( ~Aura Hey Smoke? Magic lessons~! *Sings* I'm Sorry for what happened with the clan twilight, also, since flab4 seems a lot better than this one, since there might be no more hackers, or pooers. -Sits down, and holds up wand- magic!! -smoke *Takes wand away from Smoke* Wands are for beginners. -_-. *Creates cosmic rain with finger* Now you try~! Just think really hard about the desired outcome~! ~Aura I can't find flab4 . Please send a link -Runs around, waving hands in the air- rain!! RAIN!!! FLAB4 is still an ongoing project. WrappedUpFrodo has stated that she is working on banning hackers. - The Yokai Despite all this, the newbies are still coming. Y'know, the ones that just came to actually "fly like a bird". Many players only seek to have fun with their friends. Or to pick up some chicks. So they crowd in the city, and are curbstomped by the various hackers, robins, and hacker robins. - The Yokai Squee! I just saw a Zmey on the NightClan page. If only there was a Velnias... - The Yokai Lol. xd OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID. Okay lol srry about the long wait, school is sooo full of homework! I have about 2 1/2 binderfuls of HW that I'm writing now as I speak, as well as a 8 (or thats what I heard) page essay on the enviroment for my submission into the eco-club, since I also want to be in Student council as well. *Puffs* Okay, so, besides that, yeah. *Shakes head, watching students run around screaming rain with no real outcome* Byeeee~! ~Aura x3 Damn that's a lot. -Smoke ikr! *Runs off to start essay* (I think you need to be in a club to sign up for student council, where you have to write another essay and make a winning speech to join) SO MUCH WORK! Wow. .__. -Smoke HAII! Not as much homework today, just my custom record page, Eco-club essay, Edmodo (some kind of virtual classroom thing where I hafta check in and hand in some stoff), my Student council speech, Sign up for school CLICK (It's like student council but more fundraisers and behind-the-scenes, as well as school news ect, ect. and I'm planning on 2 things, 1. Getting a portable locker shelf cos my locker is already full and it's been 1 1/2 weeks, 2. Reasearching more clubs to join, maybe get on the Badminton squad this year. So yeah. Tell me wat u think and, *Gives Smoke back wand* ... I think you might need it, after all. ~Aura Wow.... I just need to do some chem (chemistry), global 2, and study geo (for the second yr -____- fml I'm horrible in math...) -smoke Oh I forgot I also need to make band (with my awesome BASS GUITAR!) ~Aura I finished my speech for school council! Here it is, Hello fellow peers, I, as you already know, am (Name), and I am here to make my speech and propose myself for role as a Student Council member. As many of you know, I am not of high repute in this school, though I have been in it for 3 years, and I may have a pretty terrible impression on some of you already. Well, I want to change that. I want to help you all, I have a vision of school spirit and success that I want to share with you, and it can be achieved by voting me to be your class representitive, thus making me a Student council member, and fulfilling a dream, a dream of spirit, passion, and success. I have participated in many events in our school, such as hosting the Sports-a-thon in fifth grade with the rest of my peers. I would like to, once again, just like I did that day of the Sports-a-thon, help YOU, bring school spirit to our academic setting.Cough END Like it? ~Aura Wow, you're busy. xd -smoke Damn, inspirational. -Smoke Lol oh and I think Ravenheart is also leader of EC??? She's been sorting it out so much. Well.... if it means she's not a threat... *shrugs, creating a trail of blazing fire* OH WOOPS *Turns off magic mode* Yeah, I'm damn busy. I decided to change my speech a bit: 'Hello fellow peers, I, as you already know, am (Name), and I am here to make my speech and propose myself for role as a Student Council member. As many of you know, I am not of high repute in this school, though I have been in it for 3 years, and I may have a pretty terrible impression on some of you already. Well, I want to change that. I want to help you all! I have a goal this year, and it can be achieved by voting me to be one of your class representitives, thus making me a Student council member, and fulfilling a dream, a dream of spirit, passion, and success for us all. I cannot promise you anything, nor can I say why you should chose me over everyone else, I can only tell you that I will be dedicated to the extremes and try my best to make it the best school year anyone of any grade has ever had. I have done things like this before, on my own time and at school, or like when I organized the Sports-a-thon with the rest of grade 5 class that year. Like that one faithful day of the Sports-a-thon, I want to dedicate myself to you and help bring spirit, fun, and success to our academic setting. Now, I humbly say in your presence, I want YOU for (School name). The question is, do you want me? ' Yeah... I know, big words for a 7th grader, let alone an 11 year old, but I want to appear proffessional, enthusiastic, mature, and of course, reasonable. So..... how'dya think? ~Aura, who is now turning magic mode back on *Turns on magic mode* and also making her new nickname Pheniks. ~ αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 20:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Okai hai peeps this is Aura and this is my new signature: ᴾᴴᴱᴺᴵᴷˁ (talk) 20:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't see it. xd must be because I'm on my phone. -smoke MY SPEECH MAKES ME SOUND LIEK FACKING OBAMA! >:( Wow xd... -sighs- everyone is gone. ;-; -smoke ..Sure? - The Yokai Yay, :d yokai is here, but we freaked him out. -Smoke Anyways...I go to city8, and I see no one. Despite the server count saying that there are 3 people. It has been like this for days. - The Yokai Well, I guess that's what happens when a room gets super full. -looks up at him, and grins- haven't been on in a while since I'm over burdened with school work. -Looks down and sighs- -smoke Also, there has been an increase in "anti-roleplayer" killers and taunters. Those could not be a coincidence. - The Yokai Weird...the city8 number increased to 4, but there are still no people. - The Yokai There's always going to be anti-RPers floating around the servers, though, they have gone up exponentially. The number going up on the scape might just be the usual bug. -Smoke Right. ~Aura -Sighs, and lays back- this place has started to mellow down. -Smoke *Sighs* Looks like there will be no new dawn nor night.... FLAB3 is too old for this.I wanna ask you if you want to join a new Hetalia RP website I'm working on, just research what Hetalia is, and BTW, Norway, Denmark, America, Italy, Germany, Kumajirou, Japan, and China are already taken. Everything else is availible. Thx ~Aura aka ᴾᴴᴱᴺᴵᴷˁ (talk) 20:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC) *:o A Hetalia RP site?! Where is it? You know Hetalia? *Squee* Awesome, I just got it started, it's at hetaliansrp.weebly.com I'm Norway BTW. ~Aura I bet you were the guy who voted "Norway". - The Yokai Lol yeah I'm still working on it now... I've progressed as far as having a Character directory and a Sign up page, as well as "Home". ~Aura , aka Pheniks, aka Lukas Bondevik. Wow, Damn, seems interesting. I'll check it out. (Sorry my phone acted weird xd this is smoke btw) Kay.... r u the one who signed up requesting "ITALY ITALY"? Just asking.... I'm mopping up the site right now, fixing some errors and doing some updates. ~Aura (Lukas Bondevik, Norway) Ugh the stupid weebly thing isn't that good, I think I might move the site to webs actually. Other than that.... yeah, notin much. Oh, seems difficult. -Smoke Lol oh whatever.... I got time. I'm only a 7th grader, anyways. :/ Well yeah. ~Aura Like my new profile pic???? ~ ᴾᴴᴱᴺᴵᴷˁ (talk) 20:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) *Sighs* FLAB3 has become so old, it's a burden to play much anymore without a real purpose beforehand. It's bones creak with age, no RPer dares step in it's way. GAH. ~Aura